Nick Furry and the Agents of SHIELD
by VctrBnsn
Summary: When vigilantism and organized crime run rampant, Nick Furry sends his best SHIELD agents Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Tigress, Basil, and Carmelita Fox to investigate. Takes place in a world of anthropomorphic animals consisting of cartoon characters from several franchises.
1. Chapter 1

In a world populated by cartoon animals, SHIELD Director Nick Furry brings together his greatest agents and operatives to investigate a rise in organized crime, vigilantism, super heroes and super villains. Characters include but are not limited to (and are subject to change):

Nick Furry – A grizzly bear and leader of the organization SHIELD. From the Spider-Ham comic series.

Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy – A cat and dog who are SHIELD's most trusted field operatives. For this series, Kitty's no nonsense attitude will be kept, and Dudley's goofiness will be replaced with a more capable yet moral personality (imagine Black Widow ad Captain America's relationship in the Winter Soldier film). From the animated series TUFF Puppy.

Basil – A mouse SHIELD agent and forensic scientist. From the animated film The Great Mouse Detective.

Tigress – A SHIELD agent and martial arts expert. From the Kung Fu Panda franchise.

Carmelita Fox – A SHIELD agent and firearms expert. From the Sly Cooper video game series.

Sly Cooper – A vigilante raccoon SHIELD tracks down to arrest, but discovers his usefulness to defeat their main threat. From the Sly Cooper video game series.

Robin Hood – A vigilante fox that has a history with Sly Cooper. Steals from the wealthy to help the poor. Wears a costume similar to Green Arrow's current look. From the Disney animated film Robin Hood.

Spider-Ham – A superhero pig who has the powers of super strength, the ability to walk on walls, and shoot webs from his hooves. From the Spider-Ham comic book series.

Tony Squeak/Iron Mouse – Owner of Squeak Industries and collaborator of SHIELD. Secret identity of the superhero Iron Mouse. From the Spider-Ham comic book series.

Bruce Bunny/Hulk Bunny – A scientist who works for SHIELD who turns into a giant green monster when enraged. From the Spider-Ham comic book series.

J. Jonah Jackal – Publisher of the Daily Bugle newspaper and owner of Daily Bugle Communications. Has a stance against superheroes, super villains, and vigilantism in general. From the Spider-Ham comic book series.

Sher Khan – A tiger and owner of Khan Industries, as well as a key figure in organized crime. Main villain of the series. From the Disney adaptation of The Jungle Book, as well as the animated series TaleSpin.

Scar – A lion and co-owner of Pride Rock Incorporated. Works with Sher Khan. From the animated film The Lion King.

Shen – A peacock and owner of a black powder manufactory in the Chinese metropolis Gongmen City and is Sher Khan's weapon supplier. From the animated film Kung Fu Panda.

Ratigan – A rat and former high ranking officer of the British Parliament, but now wishes for full control of the country. From the animated film The Great Mouse Detective.

Wolf Boss – A criminal gang leader that does the dirty work for Shen. From the animated film Kung Fu Panda 2.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed – three hyenas who are hired guns that work under Wolf Boss' authority. From the animated film The Lion King.

Steel Beak – A rooster and chief agent of the criminal organization FOWL. From the animated series Darkwing Duck.

The King Pig – Self-proclaimed kingpin of crime. From the Spider-Ham comic book series.

Megavolt – A rat with electric powers. From the Darkwing Duck animated series.

Simba – A lion and son of the late Mufasa, founder of Pride Rock Incorporated. Will take over as owner once he's old enough. From the animated film The Lion King.

Rafiki – A mandrill and former business partner of Mufasa. Remains in the business despite Scar's attempts to get rid of him. From the animated film The Lion King.

Kovu – A lion and young entrepreneur that Scar wants to take over Pride Rock Industries. From the animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.

Darkwing Duck – A vigilante that Basil and Tigress track down. In reality he has no fighting capability and only got into the hero business because he saw others doing it on TV. From the animated series Darkwing Duck.

Sonic the Hedgehog – A superhero that uses his super speed to help others. From the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series.

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael – The superhero team The Ninja Turtles. From the TMNT franchise.

Splinter – A rat and trainer of The Ninja Turtles. Once trained with the legendary Master Oogway. From the TMNT franchise.

Bebop and Rocksteady – a pig and rhino who are hired mercenaries sent to kill the Ninja Turtles. From the TMNT franchise.

Puss in Boots – A cat vigilante who digs up dirt on Sher Khan. From the Shrek franchise.

Jose Carioca – A parrot and associate of Puss. From the animated film The Three Caballeros.

Speedy Gonzales – A mouse and associate of Puss. From the Looney Tunes franchise.

Panchito Pistoles – A rooster and associate of Puss who's been kidnapped by Sher Khan. From the animated film The Three Caballeros.

Scrooge McDuck – A wealthy philanthropist and associate of Tony Squeak. Starts pulling some threads and discovers Sher Khan's plans. From the animated series Ducktales and various Disney licensed products.

Chip and Dale – Two chipmunk brothers and SHIELD agents who work with forensic science. From several Disney licensed products.

Gadget – A mouse and SHIELD agent who works with advance technology. From the animated series Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.

Baloo – A bear and pilot who works for SHIELD. From the Disney adaptation of The Jungle Book, specifically Talespin.

Launchpad McQuack – A pilot who works for SHIELD. From the animated series Ducktales.

Rebecca Cunningham – A bear and SHIELD agent. From the animated series Talespin.

Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis – SHIELD agents and martial arts experts who used to work with Tigress. From the Kung Fu Panda franchise.

Fox McCloud – A SHIELD agent. From the Star Fox video game franchise.

Falco Lombardi – A falcon and SHIELD agent. From the Star Fox video game series.

Perry/Agent P – A platypus and SHIELD agent who doesn't agree with the new association with vigilantes. From the animate series Phineas and Ferb.

Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig – SHIELD agents who side with Agent P. From the Looney Tunes franchise.

Slagar – A fox who forces children into labor. From the Redwall book series.

Mickey Mouse – The President of the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitty, what's your status?" Dudley spoke into his radio earpiece.

"I'm hear" she responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the left end of the warehouse, on the balcony near the ceiling. You?"

"Right across from you. Do you see anything?"

"Nothing yet. I hope this intel Furry gave us wasn't a fluke."

"Wait, I hear something! Someone's coming in."

From the doors on the opposite ends of the abandoned warehouse came a group of several people. These were the ones they were looking for. Nick Furry, director of the spy organization SHIELD, sent his two best agents Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy to this location. Sources told that a meeting was going to be held here by the leaders of some of the most dangerous criminal leaders in the city. Organized criminal activity spiked in recent months, and nobody seems to know where it all stems from. But Furry knows that more is going on than a string of unrelated incidents. And if this meeting turns out friendly, then it can give major clues the bigger operations at hand. Or they could just be coming to kill each other violently and sadistically.

But whatever happens, this is a stealth mission only. No shots are to be fired or the mission will be considered a failure.

The men walked towards a lone table sitting in the very middle of the warehouse. It looked like it was placed there just for this specific occasion. A single light dangled from the ceiling, illuminating that spot while leaving the surrounding area shrouded by darkness.

The meeting was a who's who of dangerous crime bosses. First came in Steel Beak, leader of the criminal organization FOWL. The rooster was a cocky fellow with a sharp tongue, his smooth talk often getting him out of trouble. However, it probably got him in trouble just as much. No one knows how, but somehow he lost his real beak and had it replaced with a metal one. He's used it to poke a man's eye out on more than one occasion.

Then came in the King Pig, self-proclaimed kingpin of crime. On the outside, he looks like nothing more than a big fat hog. But what looks like fat is actually solid muscle, this pig could tear you apart by hand if left without a weapon.

The last man to walk in is a little bit of a mystery. No one knows his real name, everyone just calls him Wolf Boss. He's a new comer to the city, but if he's meeting with these two, he's must have made a name for himself on the streets. His henchmen aren't unknown, however. The three hyena's that came with him are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, three famous hired guns. Although they are a bit messy, you can't deny there effectiveness.

"Well, well" Steel Beak began. "Looks like the big, bad Wolf Boss made it."

"You doubt my abilities?" asked Wolf Boss.

"You must have never hear about his little exploits outside of town" Shenzi added.

"No, we've heard" responded the King Pig. "We're just not particularly impressed."

"Well, screw you too" Banzai retaliated.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Shenzi began. "We've got the goods."

Ed came forward to the table with a large, reinforced brief case. He opened it up, and revealed a large and intimidating looking weapon. Steel Beak and King Pig looked upon it with wicked glee.

"What is that?" Dudley whispered into the earpiece.

"Doesn't match any weapon SHIELD's database contains" responded Kitty.

"Wow, that's saying something."

"Wolf Boss must be working with someone big to get his paws on something like that."

"Or he just stole it."

"Hmm, the weapon seems to share similarities to the ones made at Shen's factory at Gongmen City."

"Gongmen City? All the way in China? Do you think Wolf Boss stole from there?"

"It's a possibility. We need to return to SHIELD with these findings."

"Wait, let's hear what they still have to say. Maybe it'll shed more light on the weapon, find out what it does."

"You really pulled it off" King Pig congratulated. "A weapon like this will go for a fortune on the black market."

"And there's more where this came from?" Steel Beak asked, concerned.

"Plenty" Wolf Boss assured.

"Well then, looks like we can-"

BAM!

A loud explosion on the roof created a gaping hole in the ceiling. Rubble began to fall towards the ground. The criminals covered their heads, trying to escape the debris.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Dudley.

"I don't know but we've got to go."

Kitty and Dudley left from their hiding places, trying frantically to escape the warehouse. As they move out of the shadows, King Pig caught a glimpse of them.

"SHIELD agents! We've been bugged!"

"Kill them!" Wolf Boss ordered Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They hyena's raised their guns, preparing to fire. Suddenly, someone landed right in front of them, seemingly falling from the ceiling. It was a raccoon. He wore a blue suit with a matching blue hat. He wielded a hooked golden cane. The criminals new exactly who this was.

"Sly Cooper" they said in unison.

"Who?" Dudley and Kitty asked.

"Don't just stare!" Wolf Boss commanded. "Kill him!"

The hyena's raised their weapons once again, and began firing. It didn't take long for them to realize no one was in the direction they were firing anymore. The looked up, and saw the raccoon coming straight down on them hitting each one of them with his cane. They fell unconscious.

Steel Beak, King Pig, and Wolf Boss pulled out their guns as well, hoping to get a shot in. Sly, however, was a constantly moving target, they could never quite get a good aim. Sly then threw a few capsules on the ground, and they exploded into smoke. It was tear gas. Steel Beak, Wolf Boss and King Pig started hacking uncontrollably, struggling even to breathe. Disoriented, they were easy targets for Sly. He came at them with his cane and knocked each one of them unconscious.

The smoke began to clear, and Dudley and Kitty finally got a good look at the raccoon. They have never heard of this guy before, but the criminals obviously knew him. He gave them a quick glance, and ran off without a word.

"Wait stop!" Kitty yelled as she began to pursue. "You are under arrest for interfering in a SHIELD operation."

Sly exited the warehouse, and began running along the roofs of the nearby warehouses. He was fast, but Kitty and Dudley were just as fast. Too bad he had head start, however.

The two continued to chase after the raccoon, eventually following only a silhouette. Kitty saw that the warehouses ended not too far in the distance, and was instead replaced into a steep drop off into the water. Kitty saw her chance to cut him off.

"Baloo, do you hear me?" Kitty said into her earpiece.

"Loud and clear" he responded. "You need an emergency pick up?"

"No, I need you to steer your helicopter to the opposite end of the warehouses we were investigating. We're trying to corner a criminal."

"Roger that" Baloo responded.

Sly Cooper ran to the end of the warehouses, only to be greeted by Baloo's SHIELD modeled helicopter. Directly behind him were the two SHIELD agents.

"Freeze!" Kitty yelled as she pointed her gun to him.

Sly took another look behind him, glaring at the helicopter. Cornered, he did what any sensible man would do. He raised his hands and surrendered.

Kitty and Dudley walked slowly towards the raccoon, awaiting his next move. Suddenly, Sly threw a couple more tear gas capsules on the ground, engulfing everything in a burning mist. Kitty fired shots, but it was too late.

Sly wasn't a sensible man.


End file.
